


MY IMMORTAL SPERM CELL (TELETUBBY ORGY)

by Richie_toaster



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Multi, Not Serious, Other, Pedophilia, Riding, Smut, Underage Sex, refrences to minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_toaster/pseuds/Richie_toaster
Summary: It started on a warm day when i was just chilling with the teletubbies*DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, IT WAS LITERALLY WRITTEN BY 3 HIGH AF 14 YEAR OLDS*





	MY IMMORTAL SPERM CELL (TELETUBBY ORGY)

It started on a warm day when i was just chilling with the teletubbies as you do  
When suddenly po starts hopping on my dick like a slut  
I shouted “po go take you 10ft ass away from me, unless you're down to whip my ass”  
That's when I remembered  my mom was anti-vacc so there was a high possibility of me getting aids rn  
Suddenly my dick starts frothing  and i can't control it. It looks like a rabid dog  
“Fuck po,” i said “you're pretty hot” but then suddenly “STOP SWEARING” tinky winky said “MY MOM CHECKS THE CCTV”  
Lala asked me “why must they have CCTV”” you know that we allow satan here”  
Just as we were finishing up, adolf hitler rose from the grave like a beautiful, homicidal, racist jesus  
Luckily, hes in fucking germany so its okay but my mom is one of those jewish peeps so like we gotta keep that on the down low.  
HE may be in germany but my frothy dick could sense him  from far away  
I can sense the fact that he's cheating on me and im powerless to stop it. Hes getting fucked up the ass rn by osama bin laden but he promised that i would be the only one until he died from vampire shit cuz sparkles.  
I watched po hop on ma dick and then i realised when i grow up- oh wait.  
(please not that me, dipsy the cunt, have had aids since age 5)  
I pushed po off and run outside realising that i ain't never gonna be no pimp.  
Then as i waddled away with my enlarged std infected dick i realised “oh shit” i think we were all related  
Then i remembered that i am in fact 10 ← fuck, sis gon die soon

*sweet home Alabama plays as the scene goes dark*  
*insert moist tubby custard sounds* erwEQUALi


End file.
